


Tʜᴇ Aᴘᴘʟᴇ ᴅᴏᴇsɴ'ᴛ ғᴀʟʟ ᴛᴏᴏ ғᴀʀ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʀᴇᴇ ※

by Imin_alot_offandoms69



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eleven | Jane Hopper and Mike Wheeler in Love, F/M, Fluff, Messy, Mike Wheeler Loves Eleven | Jane Hopper, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imin_alot_offandoms69/pseuds/Imin_alot_offandoms69
Summary: El and Mike go apple picking.- A
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Tʜᴇ Aᴘᴘʟᴇ ᴅᴏᴇsɴ'ᴛ ғᴀʟʟ ᴛᴏᴏ ғᴀʀ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʀᴇᴇ ※

"Mike! Phone!" 

"Okay!" Mike looked at the phone and sighed, wondering who was calling him. He picked it up put on his friendliest voice, "hello?" 

"Mike?" 

"El! Hey, what's up?" 

"I wanna do something." 

"Wheres Max? I thought she was spending the night?" 

"Her step-dad picked her up. Hop thought something was wrong so they're all at the station right now." 

"Oh. Well what up?" 

"I wanna do something." 

"Like what?" 

"A-apple picking?" 

"You, what?" 

"Apple picking." 

"You wanna go pick apples?" 

"Yes!" 

"Well okay then. I'll pick you up in five!" 

"See you!" 

Mike put the phone back on the wall and smiled. Was this a date? He thought it was. Running to his room, he found his jeans. He put on a stripped shirt and a coat. He grabbed his scarf and matching beanie and put that on too. He ran down the stairs, throwing in his shoes and hopping on his bike. It was a ten minute bike ride to El's house. 

As he went to knock on the door, it swung open. El was standing there, a bright smile on her face. She was wearing a white mini skirt with a graphic tee and a coat. She had her cute pink hat that had a pompom on it with her matching pink scarf. "You ready to go?" She nodded and walked out, locking the door behind her. 

**** 

They arrived at the apple orchard ten minutes later. El looked at all the trees in amazement, while Mike just stared at her. "Do you know what you're supposed to do El?" The girl shook her head, still staring at the trees. 

Mike smiled at the shorter girl and walked up to a tree. She watched him carefully. He grabbed an apple, twisted, then pulled. A beautiful red apple was then placed into his bag. "You wanna try?" El nodded quickly and stepped up to the tree, only to realize she was too short to reach. The girl huffed and tried again, Mike smiling at her the whole time. "I can't reach!" He shook his head, "maybe we should go to a smaller tree." 

The two walked to a shorter tree that El could reach. She smiled as she pulled an apple down and placed it in the bag. This went on for a while until they got bored. 

El looked around and sighed when she saw no one. She focused on a tree and two seconds later, all the apples fell out. "El!' The girl looked at him, wiping her nose. "You can't use your powers in public!" She looked around again, "but no ones even here!" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "still! El I just wanna keep you safe!" 

"I can keep myself safe Mike." 

"I know, I just- I can't loose you again El." 

"And you won't." She put her hand on his cheek, caressing it softly. The girl got on her tippy toes and kissed the boy softly. He held her waist as he melted into the kiss. They pulled away, smiling at each other. They then walked hand in hand back to Mike's bike. 

**** 

"Mike that's salt!" 

"So?! What's the difference?!" 

"Ones sweet ones not!" 

"Who cares?!" 

El tried to take the salt from him, but instead she ended up spilling it everywhere. "Mike!" 

"Shit!" 

The boy started running to get the duster and pan, but slipped. His hand came down onto the bowl, which went flying. He ended up on the floor, with the apple pie filling all over him. El fell to the floor laughing. The taller boy smirked and pulled her to him, getting apple pie filling all over her. They stayed like that, in each others arms, for another hour until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write straight ships well - A


End file.
